Antes muerto que sencillo
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Nijimura no entendía a que venía la camiseta roja sin mangas, con esos tirantes ridículamente delgados y… no estaba seguro de si eso era una camiseta o una puta tela que no le cubría los hombros. Qué etapas tan más extrañas estaba pasando Akashi en la búsqueda de su identidad, sí.


_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura! Aquí sigue siendo 10 de julio, así que no vengan a darme la lata._

* * *

A esas alturas de su vida, Nijimura Shuuzou ya debería tener bien aprendida la lección, esa que se le había grabado a fuego en la espalda: La vida nunca va a dejar de darte sorpresas.

Muchas de ellas pueden ser desagradables, tristes, lo que menos necesitas en ese momento. Pueden hacerte molestar, pisotearte el ánimo y cagarse en ti. Claro, no todo era mierda en la vida, si eras uno de los favoritos de la fortuna (así como Midorima) las sorpresas podían llegar como un momento particularmente memorable o la mejor noticia de tu vida.

La recuperación de su padre y el regreso de toda su familia a Japón habían caído en esa última categoría, y él estaba seguro de que no podía pedir nada mejor que eso. Cuando sus padres les soltaron semejante bomba de buenaventura, Nijimura se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo. A partir de entonces las cosas solamente podían ir para mejor.

Pero a su regreso a Japón y enterarse de que Akashi y al resto de los chicos de su antiguo equipo de básquet se habían deschavetado por completo después de que él se mudara a Estados Unidos le minó el buen humor. No tenía caso mentir, era de esas sorpresas que te dejaban el trago amargo. A pesar de que ahora a toda la chiquillada se le veía más relajada y centrada, eso no quitaba que el sentimiento de culpa le asaltara de cuando en cuando.

─Nijimura-san, es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte por nosotros ─le había dicho alguna vez Akashi, después de confrontarlo respecto al tema─. Pero ahora todos tenemos las riendas de la situación. Y nunca fue tu responsabilidad lo que sucedió.

─Ya sé que no son unos mocosos ─le replicó, bufando en el proceso─. Igual si necesitas hablar o algo…

Nijimura tenía su parte de responsabilidad, sí, pero si así se sentía él no quería ni imaginar cómo la había pasado Akashi lidiando con los remordimientos.

Por suerte para él, Akashi entendió perfectamente lo que le quería dar a entender sin necesidad de ser explícito. En agradecimiento, le regaló una sonrisa que Nijimura tenía tiempo sin ver y que le hizo mella en el alma, dejándole un sabor agridulce en la boca. Había deseado tanto volver a verlo y estaba feliz por ello, pero también se imaginaba su reencuentro en otras circunstancias, no desenterrando la inmundicia del pasado.

No todo podía ser perfecto.

(Al menos hasta que te llegaba la sorpresa cortesía de Haizaki y su nuevo look. Eso sí era para cagarse a carcajadas).

* * *

El caso era que todas esas pruebas por las que pasó Nijimura no iban a prepararlo ni en sueños para lo que iba a sucederle. Y, para no perder la costumbre, tenía que ver con Akashi.

─Oh, senpai, qué bueno que hayas aceptado venir ─le dijo Momoi con una sonrisa radiante.

Momoi estaba tan resplandeciente que Nijimura no pudo hacer menos que darle una palmadita a la chica, contagiándose de su alegría ¡Con mucha razón! Ese día era para divertirse con una partida de basquetbol callejero, no por nada se habían reunido los de la Generación de los Milagros y algunos de sus compinches de los equipos en los que estaban ahora. Había muchas caras que Nijimura no conocía, como el amigo desquiciado de Midorima que le estaba dando lata, pero también estaban otras que ya se conocía al dedillo, entre ellas Tatsuya.

Pero había un rostro en específico que no había visto y el sólo pensar ello hacia que la expresión se le agriara.

Akashi y el Rakuzan brillaban por su ausencia, para variar.

─Ese Akashi, siempre llega tarde a todo ─se quejó Aomine, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la mano, el muy asqueroso.

Él y el tal Kagami Taiga ya habían comenzado a echar partidas apenas se vieron y a discutir en el proceso. Al principio a Nijimura le inquietó que en cualquier momento se fueran a desgarrar la yugular entre ellos, pero aparentemente ese escenario era cosa de siempre, porque nadie se preocupó por pararles los pies.

─No creo que tarde mucho en llegar ─dijo Kuroko detrás de Nijimura.

─¡Mierda! ─exclamó brincando en su sitio─. ¡Kuroko! ¡Deja de hacer eso! Tú nunca cambias.

─Perdón ─se disculpó, aunque a leguas se notaba que no lo sentía y hasta cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, por el bien de los viejos tiempos─. Nijimura-senpai, no deberías preocuparte. Akashi-kun vendrá porque sabe que tú también ibas a asistir.

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Eh? ─masculló entre dientes, fallando en su intento de parecer indiferente a la acusación implícita.

Kuroko lo miró fijamente durante un segundo antes de permitirse una sonrisa que no le terminó de gustar a Nijimura. Ya le habría acomodado un buen golpe en la cabeza si no fuera porque no quería quedar como el matón del grupo apenas iniciada la reunión. Y seguro que ese enano lo sabía, que por algo se había atrevido a soltarle esa mamarrachada y quedarse tan a sus anchas.

─Jo, pues ojalá no se tarden porque yo quiero tomar las fotos de grupo ya ─se quejó Kise, cámara en mano.

Algo le decía que ese era su verdadero objetivo, más allá del reforzamiento de esos bonitos lazos de amistad y demás cursiladas. Ya se imaginaba lo atestadas que iban a estar las redes sociales de esas fotografías.

─Kise-kun, te pido que dejes de alborotar.

─¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada!

Ah, cómo había echado de menos esas reuniones y a esa panda de chiquillos, que si bien ahora parecían putos rascacielos, seguían siendo tan atolondrados como siempre.

Despegó la mirada de ellos para dejar a Kise molestar a Kuroko a sus anchas y en su lugar le prestó atención a Midorima y Murasakibara, quienes arrastraban las hieleras hasta colocarlas cerca de las gradas.

─Aquí están las bebidas ─anunció Midorima, pasándole un cartón de jugo a su ruidoso compañero, probablemente para callarlo de una buena vez─. Ya pueden tomar algo.

Ni para decirlo dos veces, hacía un calor tan endemoniado que casi hubo que hacer fila para conseguirse algo para beber.

Ya con una bebida rehidratante en mano, Nijimura fue a tomar asiento en el concreto caliente de las gradas, para relajarse y de paso darse un tostón gratuito en las nalgas. Sin embargo, hasta su trasero ardiendo era un precio bien bajo a pagar por ese cachito de gloria en el que se dedicó a contemplar las interacciones de todos los presentes con una sonrisa en los labios. No era que en Los Ángeles no se consiguiera uno que otro amigo, pero vivir a la expectativa con su padre enfermo y las responsabilidades en casa no le habían dejado tomar un respiro.

A partir de entonces era diferente, ya podía ser un poquito más egoísta y pensar de cuando en cuando en su tiempo y en cómo iba a gastarlo. Estaba más relajado que nunca.

No duró.

Como si la vida hubiera percibido su estado anímico, le mandó una ola de tensión y muy malas vibras en la forma de un chico cara mustia. El tipo en cuestión era más o menos de su misma estatura, delgaducho y con una cara de muerte espiritual que iba marchitando la vida a su alrededor por cada paso que daba ¿Lo peor? Era que lo hacía tan silenciosamente que probablemente no te dabas cuenta de lo que te pasaba hasta que estabas completamente chuchurrido.

Vaya, era como un Kuroko, pero éste minaba ánimos en lugar de levantarlos. Ñañaras era lo que daba.

Hablando del rey de Roma y el burro que se asoma, Kuroko, quien debió percibir a su barrio, se giró para saludar al recién llegado. El muchacho puso una cara aún más amarga, demostrando que el límite de la mala onda no existía.

─Mayuzumi-san, bienvenido ¿Has venido solo?

Nijimura entrecerró los ojos, vigilando a ese chico maleducado que ni se dignó siquiera a contestar el saludo de Kuroko ¿De qué iba ese? Estaba pidiendo a gritos que le diera un porrazo por ponerse desdeñoso con su cría.

─No se me habría ocurrido venir sólo ─contestó con un tono de voz que sugería que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera deseaba estar ahí─. Vine con Mibuchi y Akashi.

Bueno, tal vez no era portador de tan malas noticias después de todo, concedió Nijimura mentalmente, parando bien la oreja para no perder detalle de la charla que mantenían. Eso sí, lo hizo lo más disimuladamente posible, no iba a consentir que le tacharan de chismoso de buenas a primeras, aunque se estuviera comportando como uno.

Cosa curiosa y ventajosa, los demás parecían no reparar en ninguno de ellos. Era otro nivel de invisibilidad, sí.

─Ya veo ¿Se quedaron rezagados?

La expresión del mentado Mayuzumi se transfiguró violentamente para convertirse en un poema, uno que desbordaba desesperación y, probablemente, pensamientos suicidas. Tan absorto parecía estar en su aparente agonía que se limitó a soltar un ruido que bien pudo ser un suspiro o un quejido de lo más lastimoso.

A Nijimura le reconfortó la cara de confusión de Kuroko, se sentía bien no ser el único desorientado con esas reacciones.

Pero no le dio tiempo de desentrañar el misterio que guardaba el recién llegado. Porque a nadie en su sano juicio le importaba ni un pito la apatía de ese sujeto, no si escuchas una voz que anhelabas escuchar desde el principio. Esa era la situación, que Nijimura quisiera o no admitirlo era otro cuento.

─Ya veo que están todos aquí. Lamentamos la tardanza.

Se giró bien dispuesto a soltarle un sermón a Akashi sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, decidiendo que tal vez le diría eso mientras le revolvía el cabello para restarle un poquito de elegancia. Y claro, seguramente Akashi le daría su mejor sonrisa de niño nice, sin tomar en cuenta siquiera la regañina de turno.

No pudo cumplir ninguna de sus fantasías.

Pero no fue él el único afectado. Kise y Momoi palidecieron sin más antes de ponerse colorados. Midorima y Murasakibara interrumpieron una discusión que tenían a saber sobre qué para girarse a ver a Akashi, su peor error; el primero tiró su caballo de palo –presunto artículo de la suerte del día- y el otro se atragantó con el caramelo que se estaba embutiendo en la bocaza.

Sólo esas como ejemplo, se podría hacer la versión extendida del recuento de todas las expresiones de los testigos, pero eran tan variadas y absurdas que no se terminaría jamás. Y no tenía caso, lo relevante era que al final de cuentas todos guardaron silencio para presenciar en primera fila el espectáculo que ofrecía Akashi.

Nijimura ahora entendía la falta de ilusión para vivir de ese Mayuzumi.

─¿Y esa ropa, Aka-chin? ─preguntó Murasakibara en un despliegue de osadía, probablemente envalentonado tras sobrevivir a lo que bien pudo haber sido su muerte por asfixia a manos de su dulce─. Ah… ¿Perdiste una apuesta?

Akashi frunció el ceño ligeramente y mantuvo su pose más regia. La verdad es que ere era todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que estaba usando una extraña combinación de… Nijimura no estaba muy seguro de qué demonios pretendía ser eso.

─No comprendo tu pregunta, solamente es ropa ─fue la fría y obviamente encabronada respuesta de Akashi.

Murasakibara no quedó muy convencido con esa respuesta y Nijimura le daba toda la razón. Las excentricidades de Akashi nunca habían sido cosa nueva, pero jamás había extendido su demencia a los terrenos sagrados de la moda. Si bien no tenía el sexto sentido de Kise para esas cosas, mínimo siempre lograba quedar bien parado con las piezas que elegía para vestir.

Por eso Nijimura no entendía a que venía la camiseta roja sin mangas, con esos tirantes ridículamente delgados y… no estaba seguro de si eso era una camiseta o una puta tela que no le cubría los hombros.

Qué etapas tan más extrañas estaba pasando Akashi en la búsqueda de su identidad, sí.

─Eh, yo creo que Akashicchi se ve bien ─dijo Kise. Pobrecillo, parecía un mecanismo de defensa para olvidar ese atentado visual─. Solamente es diferente a lo que suele usar, es todo.

Akashi no pareció apaciguado por ese tono de voz tan falso, pero no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Qué buen trabajo estaba haciendo de un tiempo acá para controlar su ira.

─Tal vez deberíamos empezar a organizar los equipos ─comentó Kuroko, encarnación del sentido común. A medias, porque por la manera en la que le temblaba de cuando en cuando la barbilla era sospechosa.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo e hicieron todo lo posible por no mantener contacto visual con Akashi. Todos menos Nijimura, quien se acercó a la primera oportunidad a él.

─Hey ¿Por qué tan tarde? ─preguntó pasándole una botella de agua.

─Tuve un pequeño contratiempo ─explicó tomando la botella con tanto cuidado que uno se pensaría que estaba sosteniendo el Santo Grial─. Me alegra verte aquí, Nijimura-san.

─Ya, pues no iba a pasar de una invitación de ustedes. A saber qué desastres harían si los dejara solos.

La sonrisa de Akashi le hizo olvidar a Nijimura sobre lo inquietante de su atuendo para concentrarse en él y sus pensamientos cursipendejos ¿Qué podía decir? Iba a ser que al final sí que cacheteaba las banquetas por Akashi.

─Creo que aprovecharé para presentarte a mis compañeros de Rakuzan. Te he hablado ya de ellos.

Sus compañeros le traían un poco sin cuidado mientras pudiera conversar con él, pero eso parecía hacerle ilusión, así que con mucho gusto iba a acceder. Especialmente si Akashi había tomado su mano como quien no quiere la cosa para llevarlo frente a sus amigos.

Joder, que no le sudara, por el amor de Dios.

─Mibuchi, Mayuzumi ─empezó Akashi, con una sonrisa tan correcta que encandiló a Mibuchi y Nijimura y le dio igual a Mayuzumi─. Les presento a Nijimura Shuuzou. Ya se los había comentado antes, pero él es mi antiguo capitán. Nijimura-san, ellos son mis compañeros: Mibuchi Reo y Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Esa información era oro. Aparentemente Akashi lo tenía en cuenta, lo suficiente como para hablar de ello con sus compañeros. Eso ya era mucha ganancia ¿No?

─Oh, hasta que se nos hace conocer al famosísimo Nijimura-kun del que tanto nos estuvo hablando Sei-chan ─tomó la iniciativa el chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa impoluta─. Mibuchi Reo, un verdadero placer.

El otro ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de presentarse, seguramente lo veía innecesario ahora que Akashi ya había proporcionado los nombres. Debía ser muy codo que hasta las palabras se las ahorraba.

─Nijimura Shuuzou. Akashi me ha hablado sobre ustedes ─hizo una mueca y miró a Akashi─. Eh ¿No faltan dos?

─Así es Hayama y Nebuya ─asintió Akashi─. No pudieron asistir porque tenían otros compromisos, pero espero que podamos arreglar una salida en otra ocasión.

─Ya ─murmuró Mayuzumi y Mibuchi se limitó a asentir.

Que Akashi estuviera decidido a involucrar a Nijimura en su círculo de amigos le causó más estragos en su compostura de los que le habría gustado admitir.

* * *

Aunque la primera impresión de Nijimura sobre Mayuzumi Chihiro había sido pésima, de a poco demostró ser el tipo de personas que le caía bien. Su afán por observar a las personas y juzgarlas silenciosamente (o no tan silenciosamente) era motivo de debate, sí, pero su humor negro era bien recibido. Además, era sincero y parecía contento consigo mismo, no podía odiar a alguien así.

Mibuchi Reo era… No sabía cómo definirlo. Quería a Akashi y parecía respetarle con cada fibra de su ser, así que allí se ganaba su visto bueno. Parecía que entre él y Mayuzumi de repente la atmósfera se tensaba de más, pero eso al final era asunto de ellos. En conjunto, no era un mal sujeto. Pero agradecería que dejara de estarlo escaneando con la mirada cada que tenía algún tipo de interacción con Akashi, por mínima que fuera.

Especialmente porque estar viendo tanto tiempo los hombros desnudos del chico en cuestión no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. No es que no agradeciera la vista, pero temía hacer una idiotez que terminara pasando a los Anales de la Historia. O al Ano de la Historia, lo más probable.

Incluso había agradecido esos pequeños momentos en los que Kise había tomado prestado a Akashi para hacerse fotos con él y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, dándole a Nijimura el tiempo suficiente para subyugar sus hormonas alebrestadas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el acabose le llegó cuando se dispusieron a echar un partido y Akashi resultó estar en el equipo contrario. Decir equipo contrario era un decir, claro, porque al final fue tremendo despelote y los jugadores cambiaban constantemente, todo bajo la supervisión de Momoi y una chica llamada Aida Riko.

─Ah, mierda. Mejoraron más de lo que creía ─murmuró Nijimura, observando cómo Aomine deslumbraba a todos con su talento.

─No te distraigas, Nijimura-san ─le pidió Akashi, dando un paso hacia atrás en su afán por marcar a Nijimura.

─¿Quién se distrae? ─espetó retrocediendo la misma distancia que Akashi había acortado.

La situación era mala.

Desde allí podía ver la nuca de Akashi, las gotas de sudor que poco a poco comenzaban a perlar su piel. Y esos hombros. Era esa parte en específico de la anatomía de Akashi lo que le estaba incitando al pecado, y no, Nijimura ni siquiera era así de lujurioso ¡Todo lo contrario! Pero él quedaba tajantemente impotente ante los encantos hechiceros de Akashi y su puto vestuario.

─¡Shuu, atento! ─le avisó Tatsuya cuando Akashi recibió el balón tras un magnífico pase, cortesía de Mayuzumi.

─Hasta aquí llegas, Akashi ─advirtió Nijimura, enfrentándose a él sonriéndole.

─No pienso dejar que sea así, Nijimura-san ─contestó Akashi.

Mirar los hombros de Akashi e imaginar cómo se sentiría recorrer esa piel con sus dedos pasó a segundo plano por el momento que ahora compartía con él.

Tenía mucho tiempo, años, en realidad, desde que se había enfrentado a Akashi en un uno a uno y por poco olvidaba lo divertido que era jugar al basquetbol con él ¿Lo mejor? Que Nijimura, y a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que le estaba ofreciendo Akashi en ese momento, no era el único que no cabía en sí de felicidad. No importaba que estuviera oxidado tras pasar tanto tiempo sin jugar un partido, tampoco que Akashi fue quien al final encestó.

Iba a atesorar ese día.

* * *

Menuda sorpresa que se llevó Nijimura cuando terminó el partido, a favor del equipo contrario, y Mayuzumi Chihiro se le acercó. Por voluntad propia.

─En serio, no me la creo.

Nijimura dejó de secarse el sudor de la frente y entrecerró los ojos, con los labios de pato bien puestos en su sitio.

─¿Qué no te crees? Anda, a ver si me vas hablando claro.

Pero Mayuzumi seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, con una pasividad irritante. Al final ni siquiera hizo algo más aparte de soltar un suspiro.

─No es nada ─musitó Mayuzumi mirándolo con una expresión rara, como si no se decidiera entre reír o sentir lástima por Nijimura.

Irritante, eso era.

En buen momento escogió Akashi presentarse ante ellos, a saber qué habría sido de Mayuzumi si Nijimura le hubiera interrogado detenidamente a base de violencia física.

─Buen partido, Nijimura-san. Es bueno volver a jugar contigo.

─Ya, digo lo mismo ─contestó intentando por todos los medios mantener un aire casual─. No era broma eso de que han mejorado bastante. Tenían que ser ustedes, mocosos.

Mayuzumi murmuró algo antes de irse de allí, pero ni Nijimura ni Akashi prestaron mucha atención, ocupados en brindarse toda su atención entre ellos.

─Todos se ven bastante animados ¿no es así? ─comentó Akashi, sentándose en las gradas para contemplarlos─. Kuroko y Kise han superado mis expectativas.

─Pues sí ─asintió Nijimura, tomando lugar a su lado─. Ya tenía un rato desde que no me divertía con todo.

─De ahora en adelante puede ser así. Dudo que tengamos todos los fines de semana libres o que podamos asistir todos, pero...

─Sí, entiendo el punto. No está nada mal eso de reunirnos de cuando en cuando.

Akashi asintió, acomodándose esa camisa suya antes de mirarlo directamente. Si no hubiera sido tan obvio el gesto, Nijimura hubiera tragado saliva.

─Tampoco me molestaría pasar tiempo contigo, Nijimura-san. Tu compañía siempre será apreciada.

─Si es eso pues organizamos otro y nos quedamos de ver con tus amigos del Rakuzan ─farfulló.

Ya era muy tarde para él: había caído redondito en la trampa de Akashi. Tampoco era que le molestara el hecho.

─En realidad, pensaba en una salida sólo entre los dos ─aclaró Akashi, con una sonrisita en los labios─. También tengo intenciones de presentarte a Hayama y Nebuya, pero por el momento me apetece más pasar el rato contigo.

Si eso no era tirarle los perros a alguien, Nijimura ya no sabía qué más podría ser. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, azorándolo a él sin que Akashi se llevara su bien merecida dosis de vergüenza. Y aunque su sentido común le gritaba desesperado que no hiciera esa idiotez, él fue y la hizo porque podía:

Se inclinó para besarlo.

Para su mala fortuna, al final el sentido común hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo y acabó desviando el beso, todo para presionar con torpeza sus labios en la comisura de los de Akashi.

Que alguien le diera un golpe mortal con un palón, por favor.

Se separó de Akashi como si este lo estuviera quemando con su mera presencia, que, de manera metafórica, era más o menos el caso.

─Uhm, oye, lo siento ─le soltó de sopetón, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que quería decir con exactitud─. Oh, mira qué cosa, se acabó el agua ¿Quieres que vaya por agua?

La risa de Akashi le cortó de golpe todos los sinsentidos que pudo llegar a decir. Sin embargo, no parecía estarse burlando de él, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Era más como una risa de corazón que una carcajada tras presenciar a Nijimura cagándola en grande.

─Nijimura-san ─comenzó cuando hubo terminado de reír─. Espero que no considere esto como nuestro primer beso, porque yo no estaría de acuerdo.

Qué.

─¡Akashi, serás…!

─Ohhhh, ahora ya veo por qué Akashicchi se decidió a usar esa ropa.

A Nijimura se le fue el alma a los pies al escuchar la voz aguarrientosa de Kise, y peor fue el caso cuando se giró para descubrir que todo el mundo había presenciado ese acto tan vergonzoso.

─¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?! Ándense con sus asuntos! ─les vociferó sin saber si lo que gritaba era su rabia o el bochorno.

Sin embargo, aunque les grito eso no detuvo a Kise, Kuroko y Aomine a seguir cuchicheando sobre ellos.

─Hombre, no pensé que Akashi era de los que intentan seducir con la ropa y eso ─comentó a las otras dos comadres chismosas.

─Tampoco lo creí así ─aportó Kise su granito de arena al cotorreo─. Creí que solamente estaba usando eso porque era un regalo o algo así. Quién imaginaría que era para complacer a Nijimura-senpai.

Kuroko asentía a todas sus palabras, aunque poco a apoco iba suprimiendo su presencia, eso por si se presentaba una contingencia llamada Nijimura que les reventara los órganos interno a golpes. A Kise y Aomine les iba a caer una buena, qué pena.

─Oh, Sei-chan ya está creciendo y todo ─suspiró Reo dramáticamente─. No puedo creer que ya esté saliendo con un muchacho.

─Al final le salió el plan a Akashi ─asintió Mayuzumi, mirando a ambos con una malicia bien disimulada, pero que allí estaba al fin y al cabo.

Nijimura miró acusadoramente a Akashi, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros (deliciosos hombros) y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa como pacto de paz. Y vaya chasco que se llevó Nijimura cuando Akashi simplemente asintió ¿Dándole la razón a quién? Ya iba siendo hora de que mirara a todos con desaprobación para silenciarlos en el acto ¡Si todos les estaban achacando una relación que no existía!

Pero no.

─Tal vez sea conveniente que fijemos una fecha para una primera cita, Nijimura-san ─declaró Akashi, acomodando uno de los tirantes de esa puñetera camisa.

Una relación que no existió durante los cinco segundos anteriores, pero que aparentemente ya había dado inicio.

Akashi no le daba sorpresas a Nijimura, no. Él era La Sorpresa en sí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Perdona por el bullying, Akashi. En realidad creo que todo lo que te pongas te sienta bien.

Tengo muchos fics pendientes por escribir y leer, y con mi ritmo de vida actual (resulta que tengo una vida allá afuera, ups) estimo que ya acorté diez años en una semana. Ahora mis ojeras se han convertido en mi nuevo complemento de moda, pero el cumpleaños de mi escuincle no se me iba a pasar ¡Felicidades, Nijimura!

Aún no sé si estoy satisfecha con esto, pero el cielo, mis ojeras y mis posaderas saben que hice hasta lo imposible para traer algo para hoy. No estoy al cien.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
